Bent
by rhiannamcmahon
Summary: the sequel to 'Human Clay'... this time from Jed's POV


Bent  
  
by: Rhiannon  
  
Disclaimer: I've said it once & I'll say it again ... poor college student...  
  
This is the sequel to HUMAN CLAY....  
  
I can't see Abbey's limo anymore...  
  
She'll be gone four weeks... God willing, that will be enough time.  
  
I glance at the Secret Service agents who stand a discreet distance away ... well, as discreet as the Secret Service can ever be. They want me to go inside and, truth be told, that's where I need to be.  
  
I let out a sigh as I roll my chair around and head back into the White House. I hate this damn chair. I hate the looks that everyone tries not to have on their faces... Every time my staff sees me, they seem startled by the fact that I'm puttering around in this damn thing.  
  
I can't blame them ... it's a fresh shock to me every morning when I try to stretch my legs and nothing happens.  
  
~~  
  
"Good morning, Mrs. Landingham." I say as I roll into the office.  
  
My secretary glances up at me, "Good morning Mr. President. Did the First Lady get off okay?"  
  
"Yes, she did."  
  
"That's good," she says, handing me a stack of papers. "The staff is already inside."  
  
"Thank you, Mrs. Landingham." I say as I roll into the Oval Office. "Good morning all."  
  
I am answered by five, "Good morning sirs," and "Good morning Mr. Presidents."  
  
"I'm sorry I'm late. My wife left on her trip this morning and I wanted to see her off." I roll over to my place behind my desk. "Now, what's up?"  
  
~~  
  
After staff, Leo waits for everyone else to leave. He looks over at me with an inquisitive look on his face.  
  
"What?" I ask.  
  
"Oh, nothing," he replies. "I was just wondering why you made Abbey leave on that trip."  
  
"Well, not that it's any business of yours, I just thought that getting away from Washington would be good for her."  
  
"Four weeks, Mr. President."  
  
"Leo..."  
  
"Come on, Jed," he uses my first name ... he never does that. "This is me, okay? I've known you for over forty years. I've known Abbey for thirty-five years. That's how long I've watched the two of you together."  
  
"I didn't know you were a Bartlet watcher, Leo." I say, trying to divert his attention.  
  
It doesn't work.  
  
"You're about to go through some of the most painful and difficult rehabilitation there is. And just when you need Abbey most, you've sent her away."  
  
I look up at him. There's no way for me to get out of this conversation. "Leo... You don't need to tell me how much I need my wife, okay? I've needed her since the moment I laid eyes on her... But I need to do this on my own. I have to be the man she married."  
  
He stands, "You are the man she married."  
  
"No, I'm not." I say, quietly. "I have four weeks... When Abbey walks through those doors, I'm going to be standing there, waiting for her. I won't settle for anything less than being able to pick my wife up and carrying her to our bedroom. Nothing less than that, Leo ... nothing."  
  
Leo shakes his head. I can see that I've won this argument. He looks back at me, "You gonna start today?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Want company?"  
  
"No ... not yet." I answer.  
  
He understands, "Okay."  
  
I watch as he walks out the door. I glance at my desk ... at the picture of Abbey and me. A picture taken thirty years ago... I can't help but wonder if, knowing what she knew now, Abbey would still make the same choice she did  
  
thirty-two years ago...  
  
Would I?  
  
***  
  
They set up a special room in the White House for me ... for my physical therapy. I roll into the room and a young man walks up to me.  
  
He holds his hand out, "Mr. President, I'm Jeremy. I'll be your therapist."  
  
I shake his hand, "Nice to meet you." I look around the room. "Well, what's first?"  
  
Jeremy guides me over to a table, "First, we're going to start exercising your legs. We have to build up the muscles in them. We'll have a better prognosis then."  
  
I stop, "How difficult is this going to be?"  
  
Jeremy looks my straight in the eye, "Very difficult, Mr. President. We know that you have slight feeling in your legs and that's a good sign. We don't, however, know the extent of the damage that bullet did."  
  
I nod, "Okay, let's do this thing."  
  
~~  
  
I lay in my bed, several hours later. I'm exhausted ... and I hurt all over. Jeremy told me that was a good thing. It doesn't seem like a huge plus to me at the moment, but hell, I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all.  
  
The phone rings and I know exactly who's on the other end.  
  
"Hello Abbey." I say, answering the phone.  
  
"How'd you know it was me?"  
  
"I'm psychic."  
  
"Cute Jed," she pauses. "How are you?"  
  
"I'm good... I miss you."  
  
"I miss you too..." she hesitates before she continues. "How did it go?"  
  
"Okay ... it went okay, baby." I can feel my emotions trying to get the best of me.  
  
"I wish I was with you," she says quietly.  
  
"You will be." I say with a degree of determination. "You'll be back here, in bed with me, in four weeks. We'll spend the day in bed, how about that? You can take my temperature as much as you like."  
  
I can hear her faint laugh. We're both quiet for a long moment.  
  
"I'll hold you to that, Josiah Bartlet," she says. "I guess I should let you go. You should go to sleep."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"I love you, Dr. Bartlet."  
  
"I love you, President Bartlet."  
  
"Talk to you later."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Okay." I pause for a moment. "Bye, Sexy."  
  
"Bye, Handsome."  
  
**  
  
You know... I'll admit to something right now. I'm a klutz. That's not a new revelation, I know. But, being the klutz I am, I've managed to ding myself up often in my lifetime. I've hurt myself more times than I ever want to remember. I've been in a considerable amount of pain before... But I'll be damned if I've ever hurt this much in my life before.  
  
And I'm not the most wonderful person to be around when I'm in pain.  
  
Big shock there... I know.  
  
Jeremy's a good guy. He's been patient and good with me for the past week. I've lost my temper with him a few times, but he just lets it roll off his back and goes on. He knows I'm frustrated ... and that I'm still working through quite a bit of anger. He's seen this before, I'm sure.  
  
Charlie accompanies me to the therapy room and then waits outside until it's time to go. He never makes a move to go in...  
  
Leo sees me off from my office... In the last week, he's been at the doorway every day to give me a nod. And he's there when I come back...  
  
CJ came to see me today with some interesting information.  
  
~~  
  
"There's been quite an outpour from the public since the shooting, Mr. President." CJ says.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
"Do I really want to know what they're saying?" I ask, just a little bit  
  
uneasy.  
  
"Well, sir," she says. "I think you might."  
  
"Well, let's have it." I say.  
  
"The general census around the nation is that you're being likened to FDR... There's a strong sense of support from the general public. When the reason for the shooting was made known, the majority of America rallied around this  
  
administration and the people involved."  
  
I nod ... she's right.  
  
"There is that element of criticism that's always there, however, it's small and has been drowned out by the show of support." CJ finishes.  
  
I nod and look up at her. In her eyes, I see something, "What?"  
  
She starts to say something, but then decides better of it, "Nothing, sir."  
  
I won't let her get away with it, "No, come on CJ. What?"  
  
"Mr. President, it's really none of my business..."  
  
"But?" I prod.  
  
"But," she takes a deep breath. "But ... there are quite a few people who don't understand why Mrs. Bartlet left on that trip. For ... some people, it has come across as if the First Lady ... well, as if..."  
  
CJ stops... This is a lady who's not known for being at a loss for words, but at this moment she seems to be fumbling for the right words.  
  
"Just say what you're trying so hard not to say, CJ."  
  
"A lot of people have commented that it seems rather, cold for the First Lady to leave on a trip so soon after the shooting."  
  
I sit absolutely still for a long moment... Then I look back up at CJ, "What people?"  
  
Something in my voice and in my eyes causes CJ to take a step back, "Sir, I..."  
  
"What people?" I repeat.  
  
"Some of the press ... and your critics." She looks uncomfortable for a moment. "Some of your opponents have been using the First Lady's absence as a platform against you ... sir."  
  
"Some people have been using my wife..." I repeat. "They've been using my wife?"  
  
"Yes, sir." CJ looks about ready to crawl into a hole.  
  
"Does my wife know?"  
  
"Yes, sir. I believe so."  
  
"How long has this been going on?"  
  
"Since Mrs. Bartlet's departure."  
  
"You get many questions?"  
  
"Everyday ... usually."  
  
I purse my lips, "The next time someone asks you this is what I want you to tell them... I asked my wife to go. This administration will not be put at a stand still. There's work to be done and we will not neglect it. Understood?"  
  
She nods, "Yes, sir."  
  
"Good, not get out of here." I say. She's almost at the door when I speak again, "CJ, who told you and the rest of the staff to keep this from me?"  
  
She turns wide-eyed, "Uh, Mr. President..."  
  
I nod, "That's what I thought... Go on."  
  
She nods, "Yes, sir."  
  
I watch her leave and I turn to the office door to my left. I'm tempted to roll in there and tell my best friend exactly what I think of his decision to keep this little bit of information from me.  
  
I shake my head and decide against it... Leo was probably doing what Abbey told him. I wouldn't put it past either on of them...  
  
Abbey.  
  
She takes a hit because of me... Seems to be a reoccurring theme in our marriage. But I'll be damned if its going to continue...  
  
** I've spent the better part of the week since my conversation with CJ trying to sort out my thoughts and my feelings...  
  
I've taken hits from critics in the past. I'll take some hits in the future ... and that's okay. When I stepped into the political spotlight, thirty years ago, I knew that would happen.  
  
But, I'll be damned if I let my wife take the hit for something I chose to do. And I'll be damned if I'll let her become the personal voodoo doll for my addle minded critics.  
  
No more.  
  
~~  
  
"Leo?"  
  
My best friend of forty years look at me, "Yes, Mr. President?"  
  
"I see you're standing in the doorway for the daily Bartlet sendoff..." I say as I stop beside him.  
  
"Mr. President..."  
  
"Come with me today, Leo."  
  
Leo stares at me for a moment and then nods, "Okay."  
  
~~  
  
Jeremy has me up on the walkway. I put the braces on my legs and he helps me up to the bars.  
  
Leo stands back, careful not to be in the way, but close enough to provide support.  
  
I move one leg foreword. Well, to be more precise, I drag one leg foreword very slowly. I grip the bars hard, knowing they're the only things holding me up now.  
  
Jeremy stands at the other end, waiting for me.  
  
I drag my left leg forward and slide my hands foreword across the bars. I can feel the sweat starting to form on my forehead. I move my right leg foreword and then the left. Out of the corner of my eye, I can see Leo leaning foreword in his chair. I pull my concentration back to what I'm doing and move my right leg.  
  
All at once I loose my grip on the bars as I start to move my left leg. I can feel both my legs giving way and I crumple the floor, "Dammit!"  
  
Leo stands and takes a few steps toward me, "Jed."  
  
I lay face against floor on the walkway, panting for breath. Jeremy rushes to me and begins to lift me up. I shake away his hands, "No."  
  
"Mr. President-" Jeremy begins.  
  
"No, dammit!" I yell. "Leave me alone."  
  
Leo crouches next to me, "Jed..."  
  
"No, get away from me." I say, pushing my upper body away from the floor. "Get away from me."  
  
"Jed-"  
  
I look him straight in the eye, "Leo ... please."  
  
He looks at me a moment and then nods. He motions Jeremy away from me, "Then do it, Mr. President."  
  
I don't bother to acknowledge him. I reach up with one hand and grasp the bar. Then, with the other hand, I pull myself up to my knees. I grip the bars tightly as I pull myself into an upright position.  
  
I put all my strength into lifting my right leg. Ever so slightly, my right foot lifts up off the ground. I shuffle it in front of me. Then, I do the same with the left leg. I maintain my grip on the bar as I make my way down the walkway.  
  
When I reach the end of the walkway, Jeremy and Leo are waiting for me. They help me into my chair, which I collapse into exhausted. Sweat rolling down my face I look up at the two men standing before me, "Let's do it again."  
  
Leo rolls his eyes and tries to hide the grin that's forming on his face.  
  
Jeremy shakes his head, "No sir, I think that's enough for today... You made a giant leap today, whether you know it or not. We know that you have feeling in your legs and that the pathways connecting your brain and the nerve ending in your legs still works. Now, we find out how well it works."  
  
~~  
  
I retell the story to Abbey on the phone. She listens quietly as I finish, "Well, what do you think, Dr. Bartlet?"  
  
She doesn't say anything for a long time and I begin to wonder if I lost her somewhere in my story, "Abbey?"  
  
"I'm here, Jed," she says softly. "I'm here."  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing," she answers. "Nothing's wrong."  
  
"Abigail..."  
  
"I just heard from a man I hadn't heard from in a while, that's all."  
  
"Huh?" I ask, momentarily confused.  
  
"I heard the voice of the man I married thirty-two years ago, Jed," she pauses. "I heard a strong voice, one that has confidence and self- assurance. I heard the warmth and the life in that voice."  
  
"Abbey." I sigh.  
  
"I missed that voice."  
  
"I love you, you know that?"  
  
I can almost hear the smile in her voice, "Yeah, I do know that... What time is it there?"  
  
"Almost midnight, why?"  
  
"You should be asleep, not talking on the phone."  
  
"I like talking on the phone."  
  
"No, you don't," she says, laughing.  
  
"Okay, I like talking to you on the phone." I correct myself. "Better?"  
  
"Defiantly more believable, Jed," she get quiet for a moment. "Now, hang up the phone and go to sleep."  
  
"Okay Abbey."  
  
"And I mean sleep, not sit up and read until dawn, understand?" she says, adopting her doctor voice.  
  
"Yes, Dr. Bartlet." I answer. "I love you."  
  
"I love you too."  
  
"Goodnight Abigail."  
  
"Goodnight Jed."  
  
**  
  
I roll into the Oval Office a week after my physical therapy leap. Mrs. Landingham is seated at her desk, as always.  
  
"Good morning Mrs. Landingham."  
  
"Good morning, Mr. President," she says, looking at me. "And how are you this morning?"  
  
"I'm just fine," I stop for a moment. "Are they in there?"  
  
She nods, "Yes, sir."  
  
"Good." I say as I roll on into the office.  
  
Leo looks up at my entrance and everyone rises when they see me coming.  
  
I wave them all back down, "Sit, sit... Keep your seats."  
  
They all sit back down as I travel from the door to the desk.  
  
"Now, what are you going to bother me about today?"  
  
***  
  
Everyone is about to leave when I call out, "I have one more thing."  
  
They all look at me.  
  
"It has come to my attention that there are some people in this city that are using my wife as a pincushion." I say. "As you can all imagine, that news pisses me the hell off. But it has served a purpose, it lit a fire under my ass. And that was something I needed."  
  
They all exchange unnamed looks, sneaking glances at Leo.  
  
"I did not, however, need to be kept out of the loop on this." I tell them. "I have a feeling that a very persuasive woman with a title of doctor and the last name of Bartlet had a hand in that, so I won't yell at you too much."  
  
They all nod and I see the beginnings of smiles brightening their faces.  
  
"However, I may subject you all to some very interesting and long history lessons in the near distant future... As a matter of fact, you can bank on that one."  
  
Their smiles disappear and are replaced with looks of dread and fear.  
  
This makes me smile, "But you can bank on something else... I'm going to walk again. And this administration is going to kick some ass. We're not stopping and we're not backing down. If someone wants to attack my wife, fine. But let  
  
them know that we'll be coming right back at them... And I want this staff and my wife's staff to get it together. We're all in this together, it's about time we started acting like it. When Leo told you we would run into walls he was wrong. Because, we're going to knock the damn things down."  
  
My staff rallies under this speech, memories of trivia far behind them.  
  
"When my wife gets back, I want another press conference CJ. I want people to see the two of us together as much as possible. Get Danny in on this, hell he's already written a book on Abbey."  
  
CJ nods, "Yes, sir."  
  
I nod, "Good ... now, get out of here and start knocking down some walls."  
  
** It's been another week since the Bartlet administration began it's Indy 500 on the Washington scene.  
  
Most of the asses that made snotty remarks about Abbey and I have been efficiently silenced. My staff has an agressive free hand. And they're making the most out of. Leo's given them all challenges and they've risen to meet them.  
  
I would have thought that, by taking a firm stand, I might lose support in the country. But, it's the damnedest thing, the country's overall approval rating has been the highest it's ever been. And it only took me getting shot to lit an Olympic size fire under all our asses...  
  
Abbey has always said that the truth will do almost all the time. She was right. This White House is telling people what we think, what we support, what we like... We're also telling them what we don't like and what we don't support. There is no more fence riding around here.  
  
You wanna know where we stand? By God, we'll tell you.  
  
~~  
  
I roll over to the open door of Leo's office. I stop short when I hear him speaking.  
  
"It's the damnedest thing I've ever seen Abbey... I haven't seen him this excited the day the two of you got married... He's got this entire staff fired up... I swear to you, you can feel the energy in this place. And it's coming from him... I don't know. I get tired just listening to him...... Yeah, I went with him... And, it looks good Abbey, it looks real good... You should have seen him that day Abbey. It was defiantly the turning point for him.....I know you do and I know he misses you too..... Try not to worry so much.... You're making yourself sick, you know that, right? Yes, Lili Mays called me. No, Abbey don't do that to her.... No, you cannot throw her out of a moving car...... It's not nice, that's why.... Well, all I have to say is that the next time Lili calls it had better be because you're feeling so much better or I'm going to tell your husband. Understood?...... Yes, I would do that and you know it too..... All right. Okay, I will. Take care of yourself, Abbey.... Okay.... Goodbye."  
  
I wait a few moments for Leo to hang up the phone and then I roll on into his office, "What's happening?"  
  
Leo looks up at me, "Nothing much, sir. Josh and Sam should be back from the Hill soon... Toby's drafting the speech you wanted him to write. CJ's still arranging things with Danny for that press conference when Abbey gets back. Oh, Danny wanted to know if you wanted to do a personal interview when Abbey gets back. The two of you and Danny ... maybe one photographer. CJ mentioned it to me earlier today."  
  
"What do you think?"  
  
Leo shrugs, "I think it might be a good idea. It is more personal than a press conference, and I think the public could use some personal time with the First Couple."  
  
"Okay." I nod. "Then, let's do it. Tell CJ to set it up with Danny."  
  
"Yes, Mr. President." Leo says, jotting down a note on a yellow pad. "Is there anything else?"  
  
"I was just about to ask you that." I say.  
  
"No, nothing that I can think of off the top of my head," he says.  
  
I stare at him for a moment, trying to see inside that head of his. He gives nothing away as he looks back at me. I shake my head, "Okay."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"I'm going back to my office now." I say.  
  
"Yes, Mr. President," he answers.  
  
I take another shot, "Well, bye."  
  
I would swear that I see a faint smile on his lips as he watches me go, "Bye, Mr. President."  
  
**  
  
I'm sitting in bed, reading through a report when my phone rings. I reach over and lift the receiver off the hook, "Hello Abbey."  
  
"How-You know what? I'm not even going to ask how you knew it was me."  
  
"Then I won't say that I'm psychic." I tell her.  
  
"Good, then I won't have to say anything about your comic prowess," she laughs and then pauses for a moment. "What are you doing?"  
  
"Trying to think up a lie that will convince you that I'm doing something other than work." I reply.  
  
She sighs, "Would it do me any good to tell you to stop reading some report and go sleep?"  
  
"Well, considering the fact that you're not within thirty feet of me ... and I don't seem to be in any physical danger from you... No, I don't see that doing any good whatsoever." I tease her.  
  
"Be that way."  
  
"You're impersonating my mother again, Abigail." I tease her. "What did you do today?"  
  
"Same thing I've been doing for the past couple of weeks, staying busier than a one armed paperhanger," she sighs and I can hear the exhaustion in her voice. "And missing you."  
  
"I miss you too..." I pause for a moment before I go on my little fishing trip. "I had a conversation with Leo today."  
  
"Oh, really? Well, good for you," she replies dryly.  
  
I ignore her comment and continue, "Guess what we talked about."  
  
"I couldn't possibly," she says.  
  
"Do try." I prod.  
  
"Well, considering the fact that you're the President and he's your Chief of Staff, I would assume it had something to do with the Bartlet Administration," she says.  
  
"Nope!" I say. "It was about you!"  
  
"Me?" she asks, warily. "What about me?"  
  
"Well,..." I draw out my response as long as possible, trying to get her take the bait. When she doesn't bite, I finish my sentence, "CJ thinks that, besides the press conference, we should do a little interview with Danny... You know, just the three of us and a photographer. I asked Leo what he thought and he said he thought it would be a good idea... What do you think?"  
  
I can almost see her pursing her lips as she mulls it over, "I'm okay with it as long as you're up to it."  
  
"Cool." I reply. "So, what are you doing at this moment?"  
  
"Getting ready to sleep," she replies.  
  
"What are you wearing?" I ask.  
  
"Jed!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"You're crazy, you know that?" she asks.  
  
"Crazy for you." I reply. "I love you."  
  
"I love you."  
  
"Listen, I know you need to get some sleep." I say. "But, I wanted to ask you... How are you feeling? You've sounded tired for the past week."  
  
"I am tired Jed."  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
She pauses, "Yeah, I'm okay."  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"I'm sure."  
  
"Positive?"  
  
"Jed!"  
  
"Okay," I give in. "Okay, now go to bed."  
  
"That's a first ... you telling me to go to bed," she laughs.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah." I mutter. "Okay, sweet dreams Beautiful."  
  
"Sweet Dreams Handsome."  
  
"I love you."  
  
"I love you."  
  
"Bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
***  
  
Three days after I overhear Leo's phone call with Abbey I roll over to his door. I start to enter, but once again I stop short at the sound of his voice.  
  
"Of course he knows Abbey!.... Well, did you expect to get away with it?.... He's nosier than a cat.... Yeah, trust me, I know.... No, I did not tell him anything.....So, what's your news?.... You are?!.... When did this happen?..... Abbey, that's great! He's going to be thrilled..... I promise, not a word.... You're right, I think he is..... That's fine by me, serves him  
  
right..... Okay, I've gotta go too. He'll be coming in here any minute. Yeah, okay.... You got it.... Bye, Abbey."  
  
I wait for a moment before I roll into Leo's office. He looks over at me with a knowing expression... He knows.... He knows that I know... He knows that I know that he knows ... and he knows how I came about this knowledge.  
  
"Can I help you, Mr. President?" he asks.  
  
Yeah, you can help me you smug, son of a, "Yeah, it's time."  
  
"Okay," he says with a faint, smug little smile painted across his face.  
  
As we travel down to the therapy room, I try for a little small talk, "So, what's up?"  
  
"Nothing much, sir," he replies.  
  
"Nothing I need to know?" I pry.  
  
"Not a thing, Mr. President," he answers.  
  
"You would tell me if you knew something that I should know, right?"  
  
He looks at me with amused eyes, "Why, Mr. President! I'm hurt! How could you ever ask? Of course I would."  
  
"Yeah, sure you would." I mutter as we enter the therapy room.  
  
Jeremy walks up to greet us as Leo and I enter the room. The young man has a big grin on his face. He exchanges a look with Leo, "Mr. President, I have something for you."  
  
"A weapon, I hope." I mutter under my breath.  
  
He ignores me as he leads me over to a table, "Let's start our warm ups and then we'll try the walk way."  
  
~~  
  
An hour later Jeremy brings out a pair of weird looking crutches.  
  
"What the hell are those?" I ask.  
  
"These are your wheelchair replacements." Jeremy says with a smile.  
  
"Huh?" I ask, completely dumbfounded.  
  
Leo looks over at me, "You're going to loose the wheelchair, Mr. President."  
  
I turn and look at Leo. He has the biggest grin in the world plastered on his face. I turn to Jeremy, "Really?"  
  
"Really, Mr. President." Jeremy answers. "Let's try these suckers out."  
  
After a few moments of instruction, Jeremy and Leo help me rise out of my wheelchair. I slip on the arm part of the crutches, they go almost all the way up my arms. I grip the crutches as Jeremy showed me, "What the hell are  
  
these called?"  
  
Jeremy shakes his head, "You don't want to know."  
  
"Okay, I'll just call them, crutchy things then." I mutter. I take a deep breath and begin to take a small step... Then I take another ... and then another. I walk, slowly, to the doorway and then turn around. I take three steps back toward Leo and Jeremy when I notice them staring at something behind me.  
  
I turn myself around and come face to face with...  
  
"Abbey..."  
  
Abbey looks at me from the doorway, "Jed..."  
  
I'm frozen for a moment... I open my mouth, but nothing comes out. I'm literally breathless at the sight of her ... and I tell she feels the same way. Speaking seems too trivial at this moment. I use my eyes to communicate my wishes with my wife. She tilts her head and nods.  
  
I take a couple steps toward her and, when I reach the doorway, turn to face Leo. He's standing, staring at Abbey and I with a slight smile on his face. He had something to do with her arrival, I can see it in his eyes. I nod my head at him and his smile grows bigger.  
  
I turn to Abbey and the two of us begin our trek to our bedroom... We're silent through the entire trip... I'm still speechless, which is rare for me. Abbey walks along side of me, watching me out of the corner of her eyes...  
  
It's a slow trip, but we finally make it to our bedroom. Abbey opens the door and let's me go in first. I continue to the bed and I hear her shut the door and lock it. She walks to the bed and helps me take the braces off my legs and lays them down beside the bed as I throw these damn crutch things to the floor.  
  
I pull myself further onto the bed as Abbey kicks off her shoes. She crawls on top of me and stares into my eyes with an intensity that I know all to well. She reaches out and touches my face gently. I reach up and tuck her hair behind her ear.  
  
She smiles at me as her eyes fill up with tears. A tear slips down her face and I reach up and brush it away. She tilts her head toward my hand and, very gently, she places a kiss on the inside of my hand.  
  
Abbey closes her eyes for a moment. When she opens them, she brings her lips down to mine. The only emotions in the room are the, almost overwhelming, need and desire we're both feeling. At this moment, the trauma and pain of that night weeks ago and the agonizing separations, both physically and emotionally, we've suffered through comes crashing down on us.  
  
Abbey unbuttons the first button on my shirt as I turn off the light.  
  
~~  
  
When I wake, some time later, it's dark outside. I look over at the clock beside my bed. In bright red numbers, 9:30 glows back at me... Four and a half hours since I turned around and saw Abbey standing in the doorway.  
  
Abbey lays in my arms; her arms are wound tightly around me. Her eyes are closed, but I know she's awake. I plant a kiss on the top of her head and stroke her hair. I can feel her smile. She places a kiss on my chest before  
  
she looks back up at me.  
  
I smile at her, "Hey Sexy."  
  
"Hey, yourself," she replies, kissing me. "What time is it?"  
  
"Nine-thirty."  
  
She raises her eyebrows, "I hope I didn't keep you from anything important..."  
  
"Trust me when I tell you that there is no where on this earth that I would rather be than right here with you." I tell her.  
  
"You mean that?"  
  
I hold her face in both my hands, "Without a doubt... I may be President of the United States, but I'm Abigail Bartlet's husband first and foremost... There's nothing on this earth that means more to me that you do."  
  
Her face explodes with a smile. She lays her head back on my chest.  
  
I know my wife pretty well. I know when she's upset. I know when she's happy. I certainly know when she's mad... And I know when she's worried.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
I can sense her hesitation, "Nothings wrong, per say..."  
  
"Abbey."  
  
"It's just that..."  
  
"It's just that what?"  
  
"It's just that I made a discovery when I was on my trip," she sighs. "And I'm not sure what you're going to say about it, that's all."  
  
"What kind of discovery?" I prod.  
  
"A kind of big one..."  
  
"And?"  
  
"And, well, a life changing discovery..."  
  
"Abbey, I swear to you that if you don't tell me what the hell you're talking about-"  
  
"I'm going to have a baby." 


End file.
